Tomorrow's Heroes
by hieilover2005
Summary: Okay so we get introduced to the Brotherhood leader Lauren Tolansky. Now that all 3 teams are on the chase looking for Destiny it's basically you snooze you lose. ch. 4 up
1. Meet the kids

**Tomorrow's Heroes**

HL: Kind of a sequel to an upcoming fic I have once I finish untitled which will be around ch. 10 or 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the kids and my characters.

Destiny and Desi were sleeping in their room as their aunt and uncle had the room below them. Jake and James opened the door slightly to see their sisters sleeping. The two looked at each other and smirked. Jake closed the door lightly as James handed him the bucket of squid that they had somehow gotten their hands on, "Now, be quiet. You get Destiny and I'll get Desi." Jake said. Jake was fourteen-years-old, had silver hair, and had green eyes. James was eleven-years-old, had black hair, and brown eyes. The two boys grabbed the buckets and inched into their sister's room slowly and quietly.

Jake counted to three on his fingers, then both said, "BOMBS AWAY!" and dumped the squid on their sisters. The two girls sat up right and screamed.

:Laura and Ian's room:

Laura sat up in bed looking around, then looked at the clock that read 4:00 a.m. As she went to lay back down she heard feet coming down the hall, "JAMES! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!" She heard Destiny yell at her younger brother. Ian groaned and opened an eye, "Please tell me that wasn't Destiny screeching." He said into his pillow as Laura shook her head and opened her door seeing Destiny running after her younger brother.

"JACOB!!! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS!" Desi screamed as Jake sped down the hall way. A very disgruntled Sarah came to her door, and a very pissed off Pietro was behind her. The other adults opened the door and as Laura looked down the hall she saw her brother with his claws out as he watched his two nieces and his nephews running from their sisters. Pietro took off after Jake and grabbed his shirt. Jake fell on his back and looked up at his dad that glared down at him. Jake chuckled nervously.

:In the living room:

"It's FOUR O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Pietro yelled, or as he could seeing as he was still half asleep, "I DON'T NEED TO WAKE UP TO MY TWO CHILDREN SCREAMING DOWN THE HALL!" Jake sunk in his seat as Desi looked at the floor. Sarah was present at the time, but she was sleeping on the couch, since the men and women made a deal that if the kids woke them up anytime before six, it was the men that would be yelling at the children. Anytime after that it was the women that would be screaming at them. "Same with you too, James Quinn Hunt." Ian said glaring at his youngest as he cringed at his full name.

Destiny and Desi had their heads against each other, and were sleeping again, Pietro rubbed his forehead, "It's either no TV for a week or kitchen clean up for a week." He said as the two boys looked at each other, "We'll do kitchen clean up." Jake said as James nodded. Ian nodded, "Now go back upstairs and go to sleep before we change our minds." The two boys stood and ran upstairs.

Ian groaned as he sat next to Laura leaning his head back on the couch, "Man, this is going to be a long week." He said as Pietro sat next to Sarah running his hand through his hair, "I hear ya. With the danger sessions, the teaching, the extra training, and a house full of teens. Could our lives get any worse?" "It could, but I'm not going to say why, because it just may get worse." Ian said adjusting a bit as Laura slept on his lap.

Sarah leant against Pietro's shoulder as she slept, "Should we get these four up to the bed?" Ian nodded. Ian picked Laura up and brought her upstairs as Pietro was done before him and brought Destiny up. As the two went into their rooms they heard shifting in Abby and Evan's room. The two looked at each other, shook their heads, then went back to sleep.

:9:00 A.M.:

"MOM!" "DAD!!" Kurt sat up in bed slamming his head on the headboard and fell back rubbing his head, "DAD!!!" "MOM!!!" Where all the calls that were coming from the various kids rooms. As Kurt slowly sat up his door swung open and slammed against the wall, "Your son's at it again Fuzzy." Logan growled. Kurt sighed then bamfed out of the room appearing in Destiny and Desi's room, still seeing the black haired girl, and the blonde sleeping as Michael appeared and he slowly tiptoed over to Destiny's bed.

Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat, "Michael, vat are vou doing?" He asked as Michael jumped and saw his dad, "Da, I uh was um…" Destiny opened an eye, sat up, screamed and threw a pillow at Michael, "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed holding the covers over her revealing PJs. Desi sat up, "What's going on? I heard…MICHAEL!! GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" Desi screamed throwing her pillow at him. Kurt bamfed out of the room and appeared outside the door as Sarah, Laura, Ian, and Pietro walked down the hall. "Kurt, what's going on?" Laura asked yawning as Sarah rubbed her eyes.

"Vell, Michael vas making his vake up calls." Pietro chuckled, boy had he messed with the wrong girls, considering they were light sleepers like their moms. "Well, I think we should get him out of there before the two girls pummel him to death." Ian said opening the door and walking into a feather covered room. He blinked as he saw Destiny flip her hair back, blowing a feather out of her face, "Hi daddy!" She said smiling. Desi looked up, she was covered in white feathers, and Pietro rose an eyebrow at her, "Hi dad!" She said as he shook his head, "Where's Michael?" He asked.

The two girls looked at each other then Desi pulled up a blue creature, "Right here." She said. Kurt shook his head as Michael ran behind him, "Their psychotic." Laura laughed, "Well, if you wake two girls up when they want rest, then they will be." She said as she tilted her head back to look at her husband, "Right sweetie?" Ian chuckled, "Right." Pietro smirked, "Especially after a night of OOF!" "Do not finish that sentence." Sarah said glaring at him. Desi and Destiny giggled, "Get ready. Classes start in awhile." Sarah said getting three groans, "But mom…" "It's SUMMER!! Do we have too?" "Yes, unless you want extra danger sessions with Uncle Logan." The two girls looked at each other wide eyed, "NO!" "That's okay!" They said closing the door.

Sarah smirked, "Well, that worked." Kurt, Laura, Ian, and Pietro chuckled, "Michael, are Jocelyn, Larissa and Hazel ready?" Kurt asked looking at him. "Va." Michael said bamfing into his room that shared with Peter.

:9:30 A.M. Michael & Peter's room:

Peter was making his bed when Michael appeared, "Peter, vou ready?" "Almost." He said using his telekinesis to put the book he was currently reading on the bed. "Okay." He said. The two boys made their way down to the classroom as the others beat them there. "Oh, Petey." "Oh god." He said as he turned to come face to face with Larissa, Destiny, Desi, Tasha, Jocelyn, Maria, Celine, and Erin. He looked at Celine, who was the quiet one of the group, and he had a crush on her, well, a little one anyway. "Why didn't you come to my room last night?" Larissa asked as Tasha rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of her shirt, "C'mon lover girl. We'll talk lata."

The other six girls walked in after them, as Erin blew a kiss at Michael who caught it and winked as she giggled, and Celine looked up at Peter shyly and smiled at him then went in. Michael smirked as he nudged Peter, "I think somevon likes vou." Peter shook his head, "No way. Besides there is no way in hell Brent's letting her go." He said as they walked in.

:Destiny, Celine, and Erin:

Destiny, Celine, and Erin sat down in a row as Erin put her books in front of her she leaned over and whispered to Celine, "Why don't you dump Brent and go with Pete?" She asked as Destiny nodded and Celine went wide eyed, "Ah can't do dat…" She said as though Erin had something profane, "Look, it's obvious you like, no love, Peter, I mean, look at your book covers." She said holding up Celine's Science book that had hearts on it and Peter written in them.

"Yeah," Destiny said as she pulled out the worksheet from under her book, "on your homework also." She said waving it in her face. Celine blushed furiously, snatched the paper away from Destiny, and quickly put her notebook on top of her paper and her book. "Ah can't…Brent's been so nice to meh." She said, "Hey." All three girls jumped and turned seeing Brent, Jake, and Terrence there, "Talking about me?" He asked grinning. Erin rolled her eyes _Oh please _she thought to herself sending the message to Destiny, who giggled. Brent glared at her as the doors swung open, they all ran to their assigned seats.

Laura walked in with her bag over her shoulder, "Sorry I'm late." She said putting it on the desk. Jake opened his mouth, "And if you dare say anything Jacob, it will be detention." She said glaring at her nephew, who immediately shut his mouth. Destiny and Desi giggled behind their hand. Laura sat on the desk looking at the teens, "Now, is there anyone who did last night's assignment?" She asked as the kids exchanged glances, her face fell, "Anybody?" No one raised their hands. Laura sighed rubbing her forehead, "Okay then." She said standing.

Celine bit her lip, but, raised her hand slowly, and Laura saw, her smile returning, "Celine, good, at least one person did their homework." She said as the others turned and looked at her. Celine wished she hadn't said that, because Jake coughed and it sounded oddly like 'geek'. The boys, except Peter and Brent, stifled laughter. Desi glared at her brother, crumpled a piece of paper, and chucked it at his head, "Ouch…" He said rubbing his head as the girls glared. Laura cleared her throat, "Jake, strike two, if you get three strikes, you don't get free time, and you'll have extra danger sessions with Logan and training lessons with me and your mother." This caused the girls to laugh.

"It's not funny, Desi!" Jake said as Desi laughed, "Yes it is! You'll be chopped into little pieces!" Jake glared at his sister, then, lunged at her. Desi stood and moved out of the way making him sprawl on the ground, both sides laughed. Laura sat down in her chair, put her elbows on the desk, and rubbed her forehead, "I will not lose it, I will not lose it, just remain calm…" She said to herself looking up seeing that Destiny was holding Jake back, "That's it. I'M GETTING LOGAN IN HERE IF YOU DON'T STOP IT!" Everyone froze, stared at her, then sat in their seats.

Laura smirked _works every time _she thought to herself, "Now, Celine, what did you get for the answer?" She asked sitting back up on the desk. Celine looked at her paper, "It's t squared minus 25." She said. Laura thought for a moment, "Very good Celine." She said. Celine smiled as Erin patted her on the back, "Did anyone not get that answer?" She asked seeing Destiny's hand raise slowly, she couldn't help but laugh, "How did I know?" Destiny blushed, "Mom…" She said sinking in her chair. "Sorry honey. What answer did you get?" "I got 25 minus t squared." Laura smiled, well, at least it wasn't totally wrong. "Do you know what you did wrong?" "Yeah, I flipped the numbers." "At least you didn't get it completely wrong, good job sweetie." Jake snorted as Jason snickered.

Class just drilled on until Laura looked at the time, "Okay, lunch time, then it's free time until 3:30, then you will head straight back here, then go for some training sessions, come in for dinner, do your homework, and check in is at 11:00 tonight." She said as the kids stood and ran out of the class room.

:In the dining room:

The kids sat down in their seats as the younger kids came in from their training sessions. Hazel sat next to Jocelyn as James sat next to Destiny and laid his head down. Destiny ruffled her brother's hair, "How was training?" She asked as James scowled and fixed his hair, "It was horrid." He said as Destiny smirked, "At least you and **_HAZEL_** are the only two in the morning class." She said nudging him as Erin smirked, "Oooooooo, James likes Hazel." She said as he glared, "Do not." He said as Erin and Destiny made kiss noises, "STOP!" he said as Destiny and Erin laughed. James growled as it started to thunder outside, "MOM!! JAMES IS MESSING WITH THE FORECAST AGAIN!" Destiny said as James shoved her, "AM NOT!" "ARE TOO!" "AM NOT!" Ian sighed, "come on you two, knock it off." He said.

James scowled as it started to rain, "I'll be glad when you die." He muttered under his breath, unfortunately Laura heard and dropped her fork, "JAMES QUINN HUNT!" She yelled making the other teens jump, "Oh your in trouuuble…" Erin whispered. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!!!" Laura said putting stress on the word 'now'. Sarah and Logan had their ears covered as Laura stalked after he son and slammed his door. Ian cleared his throat, "Everyone else, continue eating." He said.

:After lunch:

Jake helped with the clean up as the others went to their rooms, since it was now raining hard outside, as the girls migrated to Destiny's room, except for Larissa who went to Pete's room. As the girls sat on the floor Destiny came in with nail polish, Rhinestones, make-up, snacks, drinks, and everything necessary for sitting around for the next four hours, "Okay!" she said as the girls dived for the snacks, "How bout a lil truth or dare while we sit here?" She asked rubbing her hands together and all the girl's nodded, "Okay, I'll go first, um, Celine. Truth or dare?" "Truth." Celine said as Destiny smirked, "Okay, is it true that you like Peter Summers?" She asked as the other girls, who didn't know, spat out their snacks and drinks. Celine turned redder then her red mesh shirt she had on underneath her Evanescence shirt, "Yes." She said as the other girls giggled.

"It's okay, Celine, it ain't like we're gonna tell Larissa." Tasha said putting a Frito into her mouth, "Yeah, like, we can see Pete, like, making eyes at you." Maria said snatching the Frito bag from Tasha. Celine turned even redder, if that was possible, and Desi caught this, putting her arm around her, "Come on, we're embarrassing her." She said as Tasha and Maria muttered, 'sorry'. "Alright, Destiny, truth or dare?" Desi asked smirking at her cousin, "Dare." She said popping a piece of Smartfood in her mouth. Desi grinned from ear to ear Destiny blinked at her cousin, "I dare you to…hm…" "To go into Terrence's dresser, grab his most embarrassing pair of boxers, and wear them on her head?" Celine suggested as Destiny stared at her with her mouth open and Desi blinked, "Well, I was going to say wear a pair of very low rise pants with aunties thong, but I like your idea better." Desi said.

Destiny's mouth fell open so that it literally touched the floor, "Pound it." Desi said making a fist and Celine pounded hers against Desi's fist. Destiny glared, "Celine…" "Wat? It's pay back." The girls laughed as Destiny blushed, stood, opened the door, and stormed out. The other girls followed as she stalked down the hall.

:Terrence and Vince's room:

Destiny opened the door slightly to see that the two boys weren't there. She took a deep breath and stepped into the dim room. As she went to the dresser she heard Eminem's 'Ass like that' blaring from the next room. She rolled her eyes, of course the boys would be listening to that song. She opened the top draw, "Jessica Simpson looks so sesome, Nick I've never seen an ass like that." Destiny rolled her eyes again. She looked in the drawer, "Hilary Duff is not old enough so I never seen a butt like that maybe next year I'll say ass…Janet! Is that a breast I think I just saw a tit!" Destiny smacked her forehead as she looked again. _What are Terrence's most embarrassing boxers? _She thought to herself, but then again, she remembered because she walked in to give Vince his homework that he had missed, since he was sick, and Terrence only had his boxers on after he came out of the shower.

Destiny shook her head to rid herself of the image. She grabbed a pair of ducky boxers, put them on her head, man did she feel stupid, and she walked outside. The girls went wide eyed, laughed, and fell on the floor.

:Peter's Room:

Terrence lifted his head from reading his book hearing his sister's un-mistakable laugh. Peter groaned and put the bookmark in his page, "What are those losers laughing at now?" He asked standing and opening the door. He looked to the side, went wide eyed, and closed the door biting his lip. Terrence rose an eyebrow, "What?" He asked, "Dude, look." He said as Terrence stood and opened the door and went wide eyed, and slammed the door, "You have got to be kidding me…" Peter laughed as Terrence covered his face with his hand shaking his head. "I wonder how she knew those were your most embarrassing boxers." "She saw me in them back in January when Vince was sick." Terrence said jumping onto Nick's bed and laying down, "I think she likes you." Peter said leaning against the door, "Oh, hell no, she's dating Dustin." He said rolling his eyes.

Peter blinked. Dustin? "Oh god, not Dustin Guthrie." He said and Terrence nodded, "Poor girl." "Yeah I know. Desi laughs at her twenty-four seven." "Well, that's Desi Maximoff for you." "Larissa does too." Peter rolled his eyes, big shocker there, "Larissa laughs at almost everything. Even if you say something that isn't funny." "Well, she is picked on by Umi and Jocelyn, because of the 'rumor' going around that she's sleeping with the other boys." Peter rolled his eyes again, "Umi graduated a long time ago, why do you care about that?" "It's Umi, man, she's even prettier then Laura."

Peter shook his head, "If Ian ever heard you say that, that 31 year old would come in and pummel you to a pulp." "Well, she is, she still looks twenty-five." "Dude, she's a wolverine." "Ya point?" Peter shook his head. A knock came on the door, "It's open." Peter said as Laura opened it, smiling at the two boys, "Time to go back to the classroom boys." She said as she saw Terrence eyeing her. _Oh boy, not again. _She thought to herself, "Just come down whenever your ready." She said closing the door.

:In the classroom again:

The kids were whispering to each other as the doors flew open, they fell dead silent as Pietro, Sarah, and Logan walked in. Sarah sat on the desk as Logan and Pietro sat on either side, "Alright. I know this is everyone's **_FAVORITE_** class." She said smirking seeing them all shift uncomfortably. Of course it was, they had to either wrestle, punch, hit, or use their powers on one another, plus Sarah always, **_ALWAYS_** paired them with their friends. She leaned back slightly crossing her legs, "Alright, let's see who the first two are going to be today." Everyone gulped as her green eyes searched around the room, like her prey, heh, good old days. She smirked as her eyes fell on Destiny. She lifted her hand and indicated to her to come foreword with her finger.

"shit…" Destiny muttered under her breath as she walked to the front of the room. Sarah started looking around the room again, her eyes lingered on her son for a moment, then she looked at Dustin, and indicated him foreword also. The class snickered as Desi leaned over to Tasha's ear, "Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend, this should be interesting." She whispered as they both giggled, "Desi! Tasha! So glad you find this amusing," Pietro said as the two girls snapped to attention, "perhaps you'll go next after these two." He said. Both girls sunk in their chairs, "Yes daddy…" Desi said twiddling her thumbs, "Yes Sir." Tasha answered.

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at the two in front of her, "Okay, you know the rules, you stop when one is down, no killing, no excessive injuring, Destiny." She said, "What? I didn't hurt Vince…that bad." "YES YOU DID!" The class laughed as Logan growled, they stopped. "Begin." Sarah said as Destiny lunged at Dustin with her claws out. Dustin formed a barrier and Destiny's claws snapped. She hissed shaking her right hand, then lunged again, breaking her other claws, "Your forcing it Destiny." Sarah said as Destiny kicked at the barrier, "Don't, your going to tire yourself out." Pietro said, "Hold on a second," Sarah said standing and going over to her niece, pulling her to the side, "honey, you can't force it." "I know, I know." "Look, his barrier can't last for long, so keep going until the barrier wears out, then he'll be open, okay?" Destiny nodded as Sarah patted her on the shoulder, "Okay, go."

Destiny started her assault with her feet and fists on the barrier. Pietro and Logan rose their eyebrows and Sarah watched. Dustin was wearing out, soon he let his barrier down, right when Destiny was about to punch and got hit right in the nose. The class blinked as Destiny stumbled back, "Oh my god, Dustin are you okay?" She asked as he held his nose, tilting his head back, "Ah think Ah'm bleedin'." He said removing his hand, sure enough, it was bleeding.

Pietro stood and grabbed Dustin by the shirt collar, "Come on boy, let's get you to Doctor McCoy." He said. Destiny sighed, "I'm going to need to talk to your mother…" Sarah said looking at her niece, "Yeah, I know." She muttered going back to her seat.

:After class:

As they all stood Destiny was about to walk out before, "Destiny, stay here, I need to talk to you." Sarah said. Destiny sighed as Erin and Celine stopped, "Go ahead, I'll probably be late for dinner." She said. Erin nodded and closed the doors as Destiny walked down the stairs to the desk. Sarah sat on the desk again looking at her niece, "Why are you struggling so much in this class? This is the only class, besides Geometry, that your struggling in. Honey, is something bothering you? I mean, you can tell me, Logan, or Pietro, because, I'm your aunt and their both your uncles, whether you like it or not. Your mother and I had a hard time too, but, you've been struggling and this is the fifth time you've broken your claws." Sarah said as Destiny sighed.

"Nothing's bothering me, it's just that, well, I'm not a born fighter." Destiny said sitting on a table, that served as a desk, "Honey, you are, let me tell you a story about someone I know. She used to be a quiet girl, always excelled in every class, never approved of her twin's boyfriend, plus her sister and her never, ever got along. These two used to be at each other's throats constantly, like you, and James, plus Desi and Jake. Even though they fought with each other, they cared for each other, but the only thing was that the younger was a stubborn one, and knew how to control her powers better then her sister. Now, twenty years later, they get along perfectly. Now that their both married, they both had to become fighters along with their husbands and protect their small, yet happy family." Destiny blinked then smiled, "You and mom never got along?" Sarah shook her head, "Nope. We **_hated _**each other, but we were both sisters, so we had that sibling love, somewhat. My point is though, don't try so hard, you don't have to be a fighter now, your mother and father cane teach you when you're a bit older, then you can teach your children." Destiny nodded as Laura came in.

"Sarah, Destiny, you coming? We're waiting for you guys." She said. "We'll be there in a minute." Sarah said as Laura closed the door. Sarah grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, "Come on, let's go before your mother blows a gasket." She said as Destiny giggled.

:Dinner:

Both walked in and Sarah took her seat between Laura and Pietro, "Alright, you can eat now." Laura said as the teens and kids dove into their food. The first ones done were Jake, Peter, Brent, Michael, and Vince were the first five done, "Good dinner mom, we're going to practice later." Peter said standing, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast buster." Sarah said looking at Jake, "MOM!!" Jake whined, "Come on! This is the LAST practice we're having until we do a number in Battle of the Bands. Can't you cut me loose? For now? Please?" He asked giving her puppy eyes. Sarah sighed and looked at Pietro, "It's up to you." He said shaking his head. Jake still gave his mom the eyes, "Okay, you can go." She said as Jake high five Brent, ran to the end of the table, hugged his mom, then kissed her cheek, "Love you mom." "Love you too, now leave before I change my mind." She said as the five boys ran upstairs then stormed back down, "We'll be back before 11!" Peter said before closing the door. Pietro chuckled as he put his arm around Sarah's waist, "You show authority, babe." "Oh shut it." Sarah said slapping him playfully on the arm.

As the other teens finished and went upstairs to do their homework Laura and Rogue cleaned the dishes. Laura looked at the older girl, "Your quiet, something wrong?" She asked as Rogue looked at the younger girl, "No, nothin' wrong." "Rogue, your not this quiet unless you just found something out, tell me, we've been friends for the fifteen years I've been here." (A/n: Laura's in her 30's now, even though she stops aging around then.) Rogue sighed, she did have a point, "Yah 'member da thime Ah told ya, before Celine was born, dat Ah had another babeh?" Laura was silent for a moment trying to remember, "Yeah, I remember, why?" "Well, Ah gave that babeh up before Celine was born, now Ah've been telling Remy, of course, he's just a complete moron." She said with a smile, meaning she didn't mean it.

Laura giggled. She knew Gambit, John, and Piotr had moved in after Amara and Rogue had the kids. John still wasn't mature, even though he was close to forty, Piotr was happier then before, Gambit he still hadn't matured either. The two teams hadn't heard from Freddy or Sabertooth for a long time, which they took a good sign of Saber not showing up, but Freddy hadn't shown at all. "So, what are you saying?" Laura asked looking up washing off a plate and putting it in the dishwasher, "Ah think she's alive." Rogue said as Laura looked at her, "Are you serious?" She asked as Rogue nodded, "Cerebo picked up a signature, the first in fifteen years, saying it was a demon girl. Ah don't know if that's a good thing or not." She said before the light above them started flickering. The two girls stopped, then the lights went out, they both heard the girl's scream. Pietro and Ian came in with flashlights, "You two okay?" "Yeah, what happened?" Laura asked, "I don't know, I think a fuse blew or something." "Or the circuit breaker just cut off the electricity." Ian said.

"Should we check it out?" Laura asked grabbing the spare flashlight off the counter, "Yeah, we should, Rogue, Laura, you two do that, the others will check on the kids." Ian said as they split up the two stepped out into a downpour of rain, and couldn't see two feet in front of them. They walked foreword and to the side of the house to hear a hissing noise. Laura shone her flashlight in the direction she heard the noise, seeing a cut wire sparking, "Oh no." Rogue said as Laura stared, "Go in the mansion and tell them we found the source of our problem." She said as Rogue went in. Laura stood there for a moment as she heard the sound of boots coming her way, she turned, "Who's there?" She asked as a girl, no older then fifteen, stepped out, she had red hair with white bangs hanging in her face. She pulled a card out of her pocket, kinetically charged it, and threw it at Laura. Laura was thrown back and laid unconscious on the wet grass.

The girl stepped up to her as lighting flashed, her red on white eyes looked down at her.

:inside the mansion:

Rogue flung the doors open making the kids jump and the men shine their flashlights in her direction, "We've found da problem." She said as Pietro, Ian, and Remy ran out the others stayed inside.

:Outside:

The three men, and Rogue went outside, seeing Laura sitting up from the ground, "Laura? Are you okay?" Ian asked helping her up, "I'm fine, but…never mind." She said as the men saw the cut wire, "Well, dat could pose a problem." Remy said, "Yeah, we'll fix it when it's not pouring out." Pietro said running his hand through his wet hair. The men nodded and walked in as Laura looked at Rogue, "I saw her, I saw your daughter." She whispered as Rogue looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

HL: oO Dun dun

TBC…..


	2. Fights & Surprises

**Tomorrow's Heroes ch. 2**

HL: And the madness continues –sees Laura banging her head on the desk- oO wth are you doing?

Laura: -stops banging her head on the desk- trying to knock myself out so I don't have to go through with this torcher

Sarah: -rolls her eyes- its not going to work idiot

Laura: -- -flips her off-

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Rogue stared at her, "She was here?" "Yeah, I think it was her that cut the wire.." Laura said as they walked into the dark mansion seeing the kids clinging to one another, Destiny squeezing her brother, "Destiny! Let go!" He croaked coughing, "I can't BREATHE!" Destiny let go, "Sorry James." She said as the door opened, "Whoa, why is it dark in here?" Peter asked as Desi shone the light in his direction, "Some one cut the wire outside." She said as Jake whimpered. She smirked and shone the light on him, "Don't tell me little Jakey is scared." "Shut up Desiree." Desi growled, "Don't call me that, JACOB!" Sarah sighed rubbing her forehead, "Will you two please give it a rest?" She asked as Pietro shook his head. "I'm going to bed." Tasha announced, "Same with alla." Laura said as she received groans.

The kids stood and went upstairs with flashlights and went into their rooms, being followed by the adults watching to see if they would go into their own rooms, "Larissa, your room." Laura said as Larissa glared then walked into her room. Laura walked into her room, saw Ian already in bed, smirked, and pounced on him. Ian groaned and opened his eyes seeing Laura's green eyes glowing in the dark, "Babe, I was sleeping." He said as she giggled and laid next to him, "So?" Ian rolled his eyes mentally as she snuggled against him.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that." Laura poked his stomach, "Hey, I'm not a pain in the ass." Ian smirked, "Yes you are." She punched his arm this time, "Stop! I am not!" She whined as Ian chuckled. The two wrestled in bed as their door opened, Sarah threw her slipper at Laura's head, "Hey!" "Will you two stop it? I can't sleep with you two laughing in here." She said closing the door. Ian looked down at her, "See, you got us into trouble." He said laying back down next to her, "Now go to sleep." He said closing his eyes.

:Acolyte Hideout:

Ciara sat on the windowsill of her room looking out the window at the pouring rain. She was only sixteen and she was the leader of unruly teen girls, plus a few boys. With the death of Magneto before Ciara was born, and the death of her mother not even a week early when she was only a few months, she had become a shallow, evil, conniving little bitch that only sent her sister, brother, or the others out to do her dirty work. The door opened and she gave the slightest indication of the girl standing in the door way, "Ciara," "What do you want?" She snapped, "Can you not be a bitch for a second?" "Did you come here to give me a report or a lecture Ariel?" She snapped turning fully around to look at the hazel eyed girl. Ariel sighed, there was no use arguing with her leader that would rip her apart in less then a minute, "Aurelia has not yet returned, should we go after her?" Ciara turned back to her window, "She can handle herself." She said. An awkward silence fell between them. Ariel nodded and walked out silently.

"Coast is clear." Ciara said as a boy stepped out of her closet, walked over to her, put his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Oy, Sheila, think you make a good dictator." She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know." "Ciara!" "Crap, that's my aunt, hide." She said as the boy dove under the bed.

Kelsey went into her niece's room, "Yes?" Ciara asked still staring out the window, "Is there a boy in here? Don't lie to me either, because I can sense your fear, his fear, I can hear him, and I can smell him." The now thirty-nine year old said crossing her arms, "Why would I have a boy in here?" She asked. Kelsey rolled her eyes, went over to her bed, lifted the mattress to reveal Davis under the bed. Ciara looked from side to side as Davis was pulled out from under the bed, "No boy in here eh?" Kelsey asked raising an eyebrow at her niece, "Not only that, he's an X-Men. Ever since those traitors left." Kelsey said dropping Davis, who crawled over to Ciara, "You don't take this seriously enough Ciara." "I'm only sixteen alright? And no thanks to them my mother's dead. You don't think I know that?" "Then why is he here?" Ciara growled, jumped from the windowsill, and got in her aunt's face, "Why don't you just back off. It's my life and I can do whatever the hell I please." She hissed.

Kelsey backed off, she had the temperament of Elsie and the short fuse of her grandfather, sort of. They both heard the door slam, Kelsey went downstairs as Ciara turned she saw her window open, and she guessed Davis bailed. She rolled her eyes and closed the window. Ciara walked downstairs to see the red haired girl wringing out her hair, "Aurelia, so nice of you to come back." Ciara said as the girl glared, "Shut it Ciara. The power's cut. They should be asleep by now, so we can sneak in." Ciara smirked at her lackey, "Excellent job." Aurelia bowed her head as Ciara grabbed her trench coat, pulled on her gloves, "Let's go, boys, and ladies." She said as her group smirked standing and pulled on whatever they needed. They got on their rides and rode off laughing and making other noises that could wake up Bayville, literally.

:X-Men Institute:

Destiny laid in bed staring at the ceiling hearing her uncle snoring. She rolled her eyes mentally, how her aunt put up with him she would never know, but when she heard the door get knocked down she sat right up, Desi doing the same. They opened the door slightly and tiptoed to the top of the stairs seeing a flashlight turned on, "Shut it off, moron! You don't want them knowing we're here!" They heard a female voice say as the flashlight shut off. The girl groaned, "I work with morons." "We have company." The two girls looked at each other as a kinetically charged card flew at them. "FUCK!" "AH!" both girls jumped back as another came at them.

:Laura and Ian's room:

Laura sat up hearing the scream and shook Ian. Ian groaned rubbing his eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked rubbing his eyes, "Hear that?" She asked as a thud came from the hall. They both looked at each other, got up, and ran down the hall.

:Out in the hall:

"DESTINY! Desi!" Both turned their heads as a cloaked figure jumped up the stairs making both scream and crawl backwards. Laura growled extending her claws, "Creed." She hissed as the girl smirked, "Hunt, I thought you were dead. Don't you learn your lesson?" "Learn yours cunt." "Whore." Laura jumped foreword as Ciara caught her claws on hers, "What's wrong? Getting to old to fight a sixteen-year-old girl? Your pathetic." She said turning her around then kicking Laura in the stomach sending her down the stairs. "MOM!" "LAURA!"

SNIT 

Was the chorus that answered. Ciara turned as another clawed hand came from her left, she ducked, and went to kick whoever it was, but her foot was caught in mid kick. Her eyes widened as she was shoved down the stairs. Sarah held her claws close to the teens neck, "Back down, Creed. Your not going to get your revenge as long as I'm around to protect my sister." "Are you giving me a hint Maximoff that I need to kill you first?" Sarah smirked, "You dense fool, you can't, I have a healing factor, your just as bad as your dumb ass mother, father, and grandfather." "Now, I know you didn't just call me a dumb ass, Sabrina." Sarah's head whipped to the side, "NO! YOUR DEAD!" She said stumbling back Elsie appeared in the light of lighting with the smirk of a devil across her face, "It's called cheating death, sweet heart." She said holding her hand out and closed it causing Sarah to gasp. "You've done it plenty of times, but not today." She said tighten her grasp.

"Sarah!" Pietro said starting to run foreword, but the group grabbed his arms. Ian held Laura up who tried to stand, but couldn't because of her dizziness from slamming her head against the floor, "Mom!" Desi called, getting extremely pissed off. Her eyes glowed as she snarled. Ciara backed away as she watched Desi warily. Desi lunged foreword, even though it was an illusion, she swiped it, making the illusion disappear and Sarah collapse on the ground. Desi turned her eyes on Ciara, who backed away even more, "Drop back!" She said running out the door. The others followed Ciara as Desi growled, calming down very little. "Who was that?" Destiny asked looking at her parents, "Ciara Creed. She's the new leader of the Acolyte team, which we should of destroyed before, when we had the chance to." Ian said helping Laura to her feet.

"No kidding. I would rip that little…" "Language Speedy." "Shut up, Laura." Laura smirked as the others came down, "What in the hell was that?" Abby asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh, nothing, just had a run in with the whore's daughter." "Which whore are you referring too? Wanda?" "WHAT?!?" "OUCH! PIETRO YOUR SISTER JUST HEXED ME!" Pietro laughed, "Good, you deserved it." Destiny and Desi looked at each other then rolled their eyes. It seemed like their parents acted like kids more then they did.

Logan was the last one down, and was leaning against the door, "since it's six now, ve better vake up the others." Kurt said as Laura nodded. "Got a cow bell?" Laura rolled her eyes and shoved Pietro onto the couch, "Loser." "Jack ass." "Mom, act your age." Destiny said rubbing her forehead as Logan chuckled. Laura jumped onto Pietro's lap and Destiny rose an eyebrow, "What the…" "They do that time to time." Ian said. "AH!" "DON'T DO THAT YOU MORON!" "LET GO OF MY HAIR!" "LET GO OF MY TAIL!" WHACK! "OWWW DADDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Kurt sighed as he bamfed out of the room coming back with Hazel in his arms, crying.

Amanda shook her head at the eleven-year-old girl in Kurt's arms, bawling her eyes out, "What happened?" She asked, "Jocelyn, vas being mean, ma." "SHE WAS IN MY ROOM AGAIN!" Laura and Logan quickly covered their ears, since their hearing was still sharp, and it hurt like hell when the kids screamed and yelled at each other, "I VAS NOT!" "YES YOU WERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" "Jocelyn!" "AUGH! YOUR WORSE THEN MICHAEL WHEN HE WAS LITTLE! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Ian bit his lip and winced slightly going through that once, twice, or more with Destiny and James. Jocelyn stormed upstairs, slamming her door, leaving Hazel bawling in Kurt's arms. Amanda was mad at this point, and followed her oldest, that was living with them, into her room. "Let the shouting match begin." Sarah said as her eye twitched, "I'm going to need a hearing aid pretty damn soon." Laura said. Michael appeared next to Destiny making her jump, "Vat's going on?" He asked, "Jocelyn made your sister cry." Desi answered. Michael shook his head as the yelling upstairs started. Laura grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it. Destiny smirked, she was lucky she didn't have extra sensitive hearing, unlike James, who was hiding under Laura's arm under the pillow.

A few minutes later the yelling stopped with a door closing then the sound of breaking glass. "Okay! So, who wants breakfast?" Abby asked, desperate to get the kids out of the living room, "WE DO!" they all said running into the dining room. "Good diversion." Evan whispered, "Ah know, it's da only way to get 'em out of 'ere." Abby said back as Amanda came down, "What am I going to do with her? She's been having attitude problems, for a long time." "She's always had them. She gets it from Mystique. OW!!" Sarah rubbed her head, "I didn't need that Rogue." She said glaring at her.

"Well, Ah didn't need to hear that name." "What, Mystique?" Sarah asked ducking from a fist then stuck her tongue out. Pietro shook his head and grabbed Sarah, "Knock it off." He said as Rogue scoffed, "She started it." "Chere, calm down." Remy said putting his arms around Rogue. "Vou have to admit it, Rogue, she is like Mystique. No matter how ve hide it." Rogue sighed, "Ya right, it's just that Ah don't want to see her like her." "Va, I know." An awkward silence hung over the group of adults. It was always an awkward moment when they thought about the recent times, being against one another, fighting which they still did, but not in front of the teens. Evan and Pietro still fought, their rivalry never ending, their wives put up with their constant bickering, most of the time. Sarah and Abby had to actually get involved in the fight once, because they had to pull the two of them away, but that was about ten or so years ago. Now there are some problems with Jake and Terrence, but they still stand each other, even though their fathers fight. "Surprised Jake and Terrence don't rip each other apart." Laura said getting a glare from Evan and Pietro, "what?" As if on cue, the kids ran in and hid behind their parents.

Laura rose an eyebrow at Destiny and James, "What's wrong?" She asked, "Jake and Terrence are fighting, again." James said. Pietro shoved Sarah off of his lap, and ran into the dining room, Evan following. Sarah glared where her husband ran off then at her sister, "Nice. Jinx them." Laura whistled and looked around innocently. "JESUS!" "JAKE KNOCK IT OFF!" "SHUT UP TERRENCE!" "BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I SERIOUSLY….." "PIETRO!" Sarah yelled from the other room, daring him to finish his sentence. Pietro looked around the corner meeting glaring eyes, "What?" "Don't finish that sentence, or I'll come in there and sharpen my claws on you." "Ha, like you could catch me." Sarah smirked, "I can if I tried." Pietro rolled his eyes before disappearing again.

Celine was still behind her mom and Peter looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans with chains hanging from the sides of them. He still looked at her until he broken from the reverie when they all heard a loud crash then a shit. Sarah stood and walked into the dining room, Abby following, "OH MY GOD!!!" Sarah screamed as Abby screamed Laura stood and walked in, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!?!" "Pietro's fault." "Shut up Daniels." "both of you, stop! This isn't the time to be fighting! Now help us with the clean up. NOW!" Everyone cringed hearing Sarah's pissed off tone that was usually used when she was yelling at Jake. "Still your fault Daniels." "Oh shut it." They heard a loud growl then the sound of claws, "AH! Baby…come on….don't use them on me. Sarah…baby…come on, you know you love me." Everyone rolled their eyes. "AHHHHH SARAH!" Everyone watched as Pietro ran out of the dining room and ran up into their room closing the door. Laura giggled as Sarah came into the living room with Evan, Jake, Terrence, and Abby.

"I'm guessing there's going to be no sex for awhile?" Laura asked grinning, "EW!!!" "GROSS!!" Jake, Destiny, and Desi said together. Sarah laughed, "Got that one right." Jake and Desi exchanged glances and rose their eyebrows at their mom. "What?" Sarah asked as the two shook their heads.

:Acolyte Hideout:

Ciara slammed her fist into the wall, "WE WERE SO CLOSE!" She screamed throwing a glass figure at the wall, as Ariel and Aurelia ducked in order to avoid getting hit, "SO CLOSE WE CHOKED AT THE FINISH LINE!" She said sitting down in the armchair and rubbed her forehead, "So close…we almost had them. SO CLOSE!" she snarled as Ariel shook. Aurelia looked at the younger girl, she had been recruited a few weeks ago, so she wasn't use to Ciara's constant outbursts when they screwed up on killing the X-Men team. It had been going on for awhile now, but the team was getting bigger by the minute, and there wasn't much they could do. "So close, so close, so…WHAT?!" She snapped seeing Aurelia staring at her, "You need to relax Ciara." "Dun tell me to relax." She muttered. "It's not good for you to get over worked boss." "I recruited you for your powers, not your smarts Aurelia," Ciara said glaring at the lackey in front of her, "if I wanted your advice I would of recruited you for that. WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Ciara screamed again picking up a glass globe, hurled it at the wall. Aurelia grabbed Ariel and shoved her down as she ducked.

Ciara glared at them as the lights above them flickered, "Get…out…" She said through clenched teeth. Aurelia grabbed Ariel and shoved her out the door following close behind and closed the door. Ciara stood and screamed out in rage. Aurelia stood outside the door and sighed walking downstairs. Ciara grabbed her pillow, and ripped it apart then threw everything off of their proper places, then collapsed on the ground, hiding her face in her arms, as her shoulder shook slightly from sobbing.

A knock came on the door downstairs and Kelsey stood as the kids stared at the TV. She opened the door to see a figure standing there, "Kelsey, is Ciara here?" "Yeah, she's upstairs…why?" "I need to talk to her, please." Aurelia lifted her head and looked at the door, "She's not in the mood." "Aurelia, hush. Come in." Kelsey said as the figure stepped into the house Aurelia stared. It was Ian, _What's he doing here? _She thought to herself as Ciara walked down, she stopped, stared at him for a few minutes, then shook her head putting a scowl back on her face, "What the hell do you want?" "Ciara, I need to talk to you." "Oh! Now you want to talk!" She snapped crossing her arms, "After sixteen years. Oh wait, I forgot, you got with the whore Laura, and had two babies or your own, I guess I wasn't important enough to take care of. Was I?" "Laura is not a whore, Ciara." "Right, right, whatever you say dad." The team stared as and awkward silence fell and the only sound was the sudden scream on the TV.

"Y-your…father…is….the enemy?" Aurelia stuttered staring at Ciara, "Yeah, and I refuse to call Laura my mother, because she's not, she's the one that put me in the orphanage in the first place! Thank god for my aunt saving me, adopting me, taking care of me ever since I was five years old. You forgot about me, I would forget about you, but no, I can't sleep, those images of you and Laura haunt me. You two watching little Destiny and James growing up, playing with them, laughing with them, not me. Where was I? No where. You forgot about me after those two BRATS were born!" She said as the ceiling started to crack the kids covered their heads as small pieces fell. Kelsey looked at Ian, who didn't even budge, "Ciara, please, stop. This is unreasonable." "UNREASONABLE?!?! NOTHING'S REASONABLE IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR TRYING TO SAY!" She yelled growling.

"Leaving me, going to Laura, having two children of you own, oh no, ha nothing's reasonable. Ha, once I rid myself of Laura and her two children, hm you'll be next." She said with a smirk on her face. Kelsey put her hand on Ian's shoulder, "I think you should leave, now, before anything bad happens." She said. Ian sighed went to the door stopped and turned his head slightly, "Your wrong Ciara, it wasn't me that abandoned you, it was your own mother." Was all he said before closing the door to the dead silent house.

* * *

HL: well, that's a twist

Laura: -fuming- So…you have another daughter –taps her foot-

Ian: OO uhhhhhh….heh –runs-

Laura: -- -runs off after him-

TBC…


	3. The Argument & Destiny leaves

**Tomorrow's Heroes ch. 3**

HL: -watches Laura still chasing Ian with a bat- oO okay…

Disclaimer: Same as last two

* * *

Destiny laid on her bed hearing her parent's room door close. She guessed it was her dad coming back from wherever he was. It was about six at night, they had all been told to go to their rooms and stay there, for an un known reason. Desi opened the connecting door and Celine walked through with her closing it behind her and sitting on Destiny's bed, "What's goin' on?" Celine asked as Destiny put a finger to her lips, indicating to her that she was trying to hear.

"Where were you?"

"Honey, I was out."

"Where? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't."

"Your cheating on me aren't you?"

"What? Laura…"

"Answer my question."

A sigh answered her. Destiny looked at her cousin and Celine as they looked at her and listened more.

"Ian Lucas Hunt. Tell me, now."

"I'm not cheating on you Laura. I would tell you, I just can't tell you."

An aggravated sigh came as Laura's hands hit her legs.

"Fine. Like I believe that, Ian."

"Lolo, come on…"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't you want me calling you anything any more?"

"Until I find out what your doing, no."

"LAURA! I'm not cheating on you for the LAST TIME! Don't you think I would of done that before we had two kids?"

"I don't know, you don't seem to conversate with them any more. I don't even think you love them anymore."

Destiny's face fell as Desi put her hand on her cousins shoulder, as the connecting door opened and James came through sitting on the bed, "What's going on?" "James, quiet." Destiny said whispering.

"You sound like Ciara."

"Who?"

"Nothing."

Destiny rose an eyebrow. Ciara? Who was that?

"No, tell me who Ciara is."

"No."

"I know who she is, but what is she to you? Daughter?" Laura asked sarcastically.

"Laur…"

There was a dead silence, then Laura's shaky voice broke the silence.

"Sh-she is…isn't she?"

"Laura…"

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Laura, please listen."

"WHY? I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANY MORE! YOU CAN JUST GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IF YOU WANT!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE YOU BITCH!?!"

SLAP!

Destiny held James to her so that he didn't hear the slap and the yelling, "What's going on?" "Nothing, it'll be okay." She said running a hand through her brother's hair, "It'll all be over soon James…" She held her brother tight closing her eyes as tears formed in her eyes.

"Leave Ian. Just leave, I can't deal with you right now. Okay?"

"Laur…please just listen to me, honey."

"No, I-I'm not going to listen to you anymore, Ian. I don't know if your lying anymore. How long have you had this other girl?"

"Sixteen years."

"Sixteen…you've never told me…"

"Look, I was stupid okay? The girl that I was with is dead now. She's not going to interfere."

"Ciara, you've forgotten about her. Please, just leave, I need to think…please…"

Ian sighed. Destiny heard the door open, then closed, then heard her dad walk down the hall past her room. Destiny let go of James, looked at Desi and Celine, "I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back in awhile." She said standing and walked into the hall. Desi shook her head as she reached under her bed to grab her CD player, and put her earphones on blaring whatever CD was in there.

:Sarah and Pietro's room:

Sarah had her ear against the wall as Pietro stood over her she looked up, "What do you think that was about?" "I heard the name Ciara a few times, but I don't know." Pietro said shrugging. Sarah sighed and ducked out from under Pietro and went to the bed. Pietro put his hands in his pockets watching her as she laid in the bed. Sarah saw him smirking and she blinked, "What?" She asked, "Nothing." He said. Sarah rose an eyebrow, "It has to be something, because you wouldn't be giving me that look." She pointed out as Pietro shook his head, "Your paranoid Sarah." The blonde pouted, "I am not. Since when was I, Sarah Rose, paranoid?" Pietro smirked, "Since we were kids." Sarah rolled her eyes and threw his pillow at him. He moved out of the way and it hit the wall, "Too slow." Sarah glared and stuck her tongue out at him and threw her pillow at him.

As she did, however, he disappeared again, and appeared behind her. She turned her head as he smirked at her, "You shouldn't be doing that. Your going to hurt yourself." "How sweet of you to care." "Well, I do have a speed demon for a son, he's the one I need to worry about most of the time, since he's a troublemaker." She said leaning against him as Pietro smirked, "Like you?" "Excuse me? Who's the one that nearly destroyed the town of Bayville?" "Who's the one that nearly destroyed the Institute?" Sarah glared at him, moved away, crossed her arms, and pouted, again.

Pietro stretched slightly before his pillow was shoved into his chest, Sarah above him, "You can go sleep on the couch." She said as he pouted, "Your no fun." "Who's the one that tried to take Daniels out?" "Which one?" "Pietro…" "Alright, I'm going, I'm going. No need to get heated." He stood after she had gotten off, took his pillow, and grabbed a blanket from the chair, went to the door, started to open it, then stopped and turned around, "No masturbating without me." Sarah's mouth fell open as she grabbed her throw pillow then whipped it at his head, "PERVERT!" She yelled as he closed the door, he opened it again, "Missed me again." He said sticking his tongue out as her pillow came flying at him, he closed the door again.

:Rogue and Remy's room:

Rogue heard the door close to Pietro and Sarah's room, shaking her head, she guessed Pietro was still in trouble from earlier. Remy walked into the room from John's room, "Well, dat went well." He said shaking his head, "Why? What happened?" "Notin' dat's why it went well." Rogue shook her head as he sat on the desk that occupied their room. "I wonder if Celine's lonely." "Why you say tat, cherie?" "Hm? Oh, no reason. Ah was thinkin' out loud witout meh noticin'." She said wit ha shrug.

Remy rose an eyebrow at her, she had been acting strange ever since the encounter with Ciara and her posse. "I tink you tink too much, cherie." Rogue laughed softly, "Maybeh ya right." She said as the door opened slightly. Her and Remy looked at the door as a brown haired girl stepped into the room, "Celine? What's wrong darlin'?" "Ah can't sleep." Celine said still standing in the open door way. Rogue looked at Remy who looked at her, "C'mon darlin'. Ya can sleep wid mama and pa." Celine closed the door and jumped onto the bed laying in the middle as Remy pulled off his jeans and his black shirt, then crawled into bed with the two girls that meant most in his life. (A/N: Awe…how cute.) Celine smiled and snuggled into the covers and between her parents.

"Night." Rogue said yawning as she closed her eyes. Remy ran his fingers through is daughter's hair until he heard the soft breathing of her sleeping. He smiled before staring at the ceiling, then drifted to sleep.

:The Next Morning:

"PIETRO!" "WHAT!?!" "GET OFF!" There was a long silence, "Why? I like being on top." SLAP! "OUCH!!" Laura opened and eye and snickered at the sound of Sarah yelling at Pietro. "I'M STILL MAD AT YOU! NOW OFF! DOWN BOY! SIT!" Laura laughed hysterically as she looked at the clock 6:30 was the time that flashed at her. The door opened as her teen, and the eleven year old walked in, plopped on the bed face down, then fell asleep again. Laura smiled slightly shaking her head. She stood leaving her two kids to sleep. She went downstairs seeing Rogue was up already with coffee in her hand.

"Morning Rogue." Laura said going to coffee pot and pouring a cup for herself, sitting on the counter, "Mornin' Laura." She said looking over at her as Remy came downstairs stretching, then kissed Rogue on the cheek, "Morning cherie." "Morning sugah. Is Celine still sleeping?" "Oui." Laura looked at Rogue over her cup, "Celine slept with you?" She asked as Rogue nodded, "She couldn't sleep. She hasn't been able to for awhile now." Rogue said as silence fell over the three adults, "MOMMY!! DADDY!!" Rogue stood quickly as Remy ran upstairs. Rogue sat back down, sighing, "Why hasn't she been able to sleep?" Laura asked putting the cup down and holding on to the side of the counter, "Ah dunno. Ah'm worried 'bout 'er though." "Don't worry about it. It's probably just a nightmare or something. James still has them, but I usually find him in Destiny's bed. Desi and Destiny would sneak into my room, because it's closer then Sarah and Pietro's room." Laura said taking another sip of coffee as Remy came down with Celine cradled in his arms. Both women looked at him, "Cherie, she's burning up." Rogue stood and put the back of her palm on her daughter's forehead, sure enough, it was hot, and Celine was paler then usual.

"Give 'er ta meh." Rogue said as Remy handed Celine over to Rogue the girl opened her eyes slightly, "Mom…Ah dun feel good." She said leaning her head against Rogue's chest, "Sh, you'll be okay." Laura jumped off the counter, walked over, and looked at Celine. Her brown hair stuck to her head as she coughed, "Bring her into the living room and lay her on the couch." Laura said. Rogue nodded and brought Celine into the living room. Laura walked after her. Laura sat beside Celine, putting her hand on her forehead, and her other below her chest. She blocked everything else out as her hands glowed slightly. Celine opened her eyes, that weren't watery anymore, and she looked better. Rogue smirked and punched Laura's arm playfully, "When did you not do that?" Laura smirked, "I almost didn't do it for Pietro 15 years ago. A) Because I hated him and b) he was an ass." "Tat hasn't changed." Remy said as Laura laughed.

The other parents woke up, Abby looking slightly ruffled as Evan walked down with a small smirk on his face, "Evan…what did u do?" "Nothing." He answered as Abby laid on the couch closing her eyes slightly. That didn't last for long though, because down cam Tasha and Terrence who jumped and landed on their mom. "OOF!" Evan chuckled as Abby glared at her kids. Peter, Erin, Brent, and Owen came downstairs. Celine sat up and blushed slightly seeing Peter, but Brent didn't notice, although Erin and Owen did. The other kids came down and Laura did a head count, she saw Desi, Jake, and James, but no Destiny. "Desi, where's Destiny?" "Um, I think she's in the room still." Desi said sitting on the couch next to Celine.

Laura went upstairs and knocked gently on Destiny's door, "Destiny? Honey?" "Go away." Was the soft reply from inside. Laura sighed and started to turn the doorknob but it was locked, "Destiny, open the door." "No." Laura put her hand on her hip and bit her lip, "Destiny Maura-Rose Hunt, you open this door now, or I'll open it myself." Laura said, hearing 'Hello' blaring over the radio as her reply. She groaned, of course, she should of known, the hard way. Laura stepped back, looked at the door a few moments, then shot her leg out kicking it open hearing the lock break. She walked in, walked over to the radio, and shut it off, "HEY!" "Hay is for horses, what's wrong?" Laura asked crossing her arms and looking at her daughter. Destiny sat up and looked at her mom.

"Destiny?" "I heard you and dad last night." "I thought so." "Are you and dad splitting up?" She asked tears in her eyes. Laura frowned and went over to her sitting on the bed, "No, honey, we we're not. Your father and I, well, it's not the same as it was before when we were younger. When you get married, you'll notice changes." "Aunt Sarah and Uncle Pietro don't have problems." Laura smiled and giggled, "No, honey, they just have mental problems." The two laughed. "I HEARD THAT LAURA!" Sarah yelled from downstairs making the pair laugh again. "It doesn't see like any of the other couples have problems. Aunt Abby and Uncle Evan don't, Aunt Rogue and Uncle Remy, Aunt Amanda and Uncle Kurt, Uncle John and Aunt Amara, Aunt Jubilee and Uncle Bobby, Uncle Roberto and Aunt Rahne." (A/N: Their not all related by blood, but they refer to the other kids parents as 'aunt' and 'uncle' because they all live together, plus they always called them that.)

Laura ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, "I know. Your father just seems distant that's all, but, come on, lets go downstairs and eat." Laura said standing and going to the door and opening it, "Mom," "Yeah?" "I love you." Laura smiled, "I love you too, honey." She said walking out.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again_

Destiny sighed _That's why I need to do something for you._ She thought to herself, pulled on her uniform, opened her window, and jumped out. _I just needed to hear you say you loved me again, for my last time._ She looked at the mansion, went around front, hid in the bush, and poked her head up seeing everyone laughing as she saw Desi doing her impressions again.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

She wiped her eyes, crawled out from the bush, and ran out of the mansion grounds, without anyone knowing, but Logan had seen her. He shook his head s Laura went to the foot of the stairs, "DESTINY! Come down!" She yelled.

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to._

_Hello._

Laura waited for an answer, "Destiny?" She walked upstairs and opened the door to the room.

If I smile and don't believe 

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

"Destiny?" She looked in, seeing no one was there. "Destiny!" Don't try to fix me I'm not broken 

_Hello_

_I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry…….._

Laura ran back downstairs, "Has anyone seen Destiny?" She asked.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping 

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday………………………._

The others looked at each other then at Laura, "No, we haven't seen her." Sarah said. Pietro stood, "Why?" "She's not in her room, I don't know where she went." Laura said. Sarah looked at her twin sister then at Logan who shook his head.

* * *

HL: Oo Dun dun dun…

TBC…

Oh and I don't own Evanescence's 'Hello' that is copyrighted by Amy Lee.


	4. The Race & The Search

**Tomorrow's Heroes ch. 4**

HL: The fourth chapter

Disclaimer: same as the last three

* * *

Kelsey and Aurelia were sitting downstairs watching TV as the others were upstairs clearly busy. As Ariel was playing a game by herself and her powers. Aurelia looked over the couch at the younger girl, "Ya need an extra playa'?" she asked as Ariel shook her head. Ciara came down and plopped herself in between Aurelia and her aunt, "I'm bored." She proclaimed as she saw Ariel playing by herself and rose an eyebrow at her, "She said she wanted to play by herself." Aurelia said as her leader rolled her eyes. As they sat there a knock on the door came. Ciara stood and went to the door, and opened it revealing a girl in light blue pants, a white roxy shirt underneath her blue roxy sweatshirt, and had a black bandana on. Behind her was a taller boy with a hood over his head, "We need to talk. Now." The girl said pushing Ciara aside walking in, the boy following.

Ciara blinked then closed the door. Aurelia and Ariel stared then stood, "What do we need to talk about?" The girl looked up at Ciara then slammed down a bag on the table with force. The boy opened the bag as the girl threw a heavy object at Ciara. Ciara went wide eyed then ducked as the object got caught in the wall. "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled staring at the girl. The boy lowered his hood, "As you can tell, Ciara, you still haven't held up YOUR end of the bargain." He said as the girl smirked, "Where is the girl?" Ciara blinked, "What girl?" "Don't play stupid. Where's Destiny?" He asked. _Destiny's missing!_ She thought to herself. "I-I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her." Ciara said as she felt something probing her mind. It was most likely Rene, because he didn't trust her one bit.

The girl looked at him, "She tells the truth Tolansky." "Damn." She said as she lifted her hand and the object started to wiggle then flew out. Ciara ducked again in time so that she didn't get whacked on the back of the head. "I'm the one who should be asking u if u have her." Ciara said as the girl's head whipped around coming face to face with her, "You dare defy me Ciara? I'm the leader of the Brotherhood now. I'm higher then you. You scum bag. I don't have time to play little child like games with you and your goons. The Brotherhood rules over you Acolytes so back off, and back down, I will not put up with your games at all Ciara Hunt. You've crossed me more then once. Do not, I mean do not do it again." She said as Ciara backed away again.

The girl looked at her with black emotionless eyes, that made her even more intimidating then anything else. Rene was also looking at her with his violet colored eyes, "I-I won't do it again Lauren." She stuttered as Lauren gave her a warning hex bolt at her feet making her yelp and jump back. "You better not. Find Destiny, and bring her to me, I have some questions to ask of her. If you kill her, your dead. Understood?" "Y-Yes ma'am…" Lauren grabbed her bag, handed it to Rene, and walked out of the Acolyte house, Rene following close behind.

When the door closed Aurelia and Ariel looked at Ciara who was staring at the door, shook her head, and snapped out of it. "You heard her. Let's get going." She said. Ariel quickly stood up, "But, we need back up." "We're looking for one girl. Even you could do that without screwing up." Ciara said coldly pulling on her gloves and walking out followed by two very frantic lackeys to catch up with their boss.

-X-Men Mansion-

Celine, Desi, Jake, James, Tasha, Terrence, Brent, Michael, Owen, Larissa, Peter, Erin, Jocelyn, Jason, Hazel, Dustin and Maria were sitting in the TV room while the adults talked in the kitchen. Desi stared at the floor as Jake stared at the ceiling, "Why would Destiny just run off like that?" Tasha asked silently as the rain still fell. "Ah don't know. She neva had a reason ta leave." Celine said as James held his stuffed dog that Destiny had gotten him for his fourth birthday. He had named it after their stillborn sister, Gina, who had been born four months early, and died a day later.

"I want Destiny to come back." He said burring his head in the dog's black fur. Desi frowned as Hazel hugged James. "The thing we can hope is that she's safe…and that she comes back." Peter said from the corner he was standing against. Celine looked at him then hugged a pillow close. "She'll come back, Peter, don't say something that may get James upset!" Erin snapped at her older brother. Peter looked at his sister who was giving him a warning look, "Whatever, Erin, she may not come back." "PETER!" She said as James started crying. Desi got off of the floor as Hazel hugged James tighter, she sat on the other side hugging him slightly, "Don't listen to him," Desi said glaring at him, "he's just a loser." "Shut up Desi." "Make me." She said as he growled at her slightly.

Desi glared at him making the window next to him break. The girls screamed making the parents run in, "What's going on!" Pietro asked as Jake ran to him. Celine was staring at Desi, "Desi broke the window, again, dad." Jake said as Desi looked at him, "I DID NOT!" "YES YOU DID!" "DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" The two started as Pietro groaned and rubbed his forehead, "SARAH!" He called and the two immediately stopped. Sarah walked in and didn't look happy.

"Desi, did you break the window?" She asked, "Mom! I didn't mean too, it was an accident! Besides Peter started it!" She said. Scott and Jean walked in and looked at Peter, "What did he say?" Scott asked not taking his eyes off his son, "He said…that…that…Destiny wasn't going to come back." James said sniffling then ran to Sarah and she picked him up as he cried again. Scott gave his son a presumed mad look as Jean stared at him, "Peter…" "What? I was just saying she wouldn't most likely." Desi was now irritated with him, "Destiny is going to come back! Whether that be we find her or she comes back on her own Peter!" "And how do you know Desi! Huh?" "I know because she's my cousin!" She yelled slamming a fist down on the table making the others jump.

"DESTINY WOULD NEVER EVER RUN AWAY FOR LONG! EVEN WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE SHE RAN AWAY BUT ALWAYS CAME HOME! THE FARTHEST SHE WOULD RUN WAS TO THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE AND BACK!" Desi yelled as Sarah stood, and stared, shocked at her daughter, "AND TO THINK WE CALL YOU OUR LEADER! YOUR PATHETIC PETER! AT LEAST YOUR FATHER HAD SOME COMMON SENSE AND ALWAYS LOOKED ON THE BRIGHT SIDE AND NOT THE NEGATIVES OF LIFE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Celine kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say anything and set Desi off even more, if that was even possible. James looked at his cousin, who was breathing heavily, red in the face, and her eyes were watering, "DESTINY IS GOING TO COME BACK!" She said with a shaky voice then wiped her eyes. "I'm going to bring her back…no matter what. She was always like a sister I've never had to me and to Jake. She was an even better one to James and all of us." She said.

The others looked at the floor as the silence filled the mansion and the only sound was the sound of a thunderous roar from outside. Pietro put his arm around Sarah as she put James down, "Your right Desi…" Celine said and everyone looked at her, "I, like, agree." Maria said also as Terrence walked over, "We're going to find Destiny." He said putting his hand out in front of him flat. Celine and Maria put their hands on his then looked at the rest, "I'm with them." Owen, Brent, and Erin said also adding their hands, "Me too." Tasha said putting her hand in, "We all are." Larissa said as she, Hazel, Jocelyn, Michael, Jason, and Dustin did the same. James and Jake joined soon afterwards then they looked at the remaining two teens. Desi smiled and put her hand in, "We're all in this together, a team, we work as one." She said as the others smiled at her. Another moment of silence fell over them as the adults walked in.

"What's going on?" Logan asked seeing the kids, except Peter, in a circle, "We're going to find Destiny." Desi said as Laura stepped in, "You can't, it's too dangerous…" "Mom, we're going to find Destiny. We're a team now." "James…" "Auntie, please, we'll be careful." Desi said. Laura looked at the other adults who smiled at their kids. She smiled slightly too, "Fine…just…be careful…" she said as Desi, Jake, and James broke away from the group and hugged her.

"Watch over the younger ones Desi." "I will dad." She said as she flung herself at him and he caught her in the embrace, "I love you Dad." "I love you too. Be careful sweet heart." He said as she smiled at him. "I will." Sarah smiled weakly at her oldest as they walked out. Peter watched after them when Scott put his hand on his shoulder, "go with them Peter. Make sure Owen, Erin, and Brent are safe." He said as he nodded the went after them. As the adults stood there, they didn't know someone had snuck in. The girl lifted the gun in her gloved hand and shot at the adult closest to her, who happened to be Laura, as the bullet hit her in the neck, she turned and high tailed it out of the mansion. "LAURA!" "Oh god."

-Ciara, Aurelia, and Ariel-

All three girls ran in the pouring rain, it was a matter of a race to get to Destiny first, so they could get the credit before Lauren and company got there first. The lightning flashed above them as it struck a low wire Ciara jumped over it as Aurelia and Ariel ran around the other way. "Keep up you slow pokes!" Ciara said as she jumped over the fence to the park.

* * *

HL: Blah its short so sue me

TBC...


End file.
